


Accidental Voyeurism

by AlleinadZehcnaz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Female!Reader - Freeform, He accidentally watches her masturbate, Kazuichi likes his friend, Masturbation, She planned it, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleinadZehcnaz/pseuds/AlleinadZehcnaz
Summary: What happened wasn’t planned.Or at least, Kazuichi wasn’t the one who planned it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Accidental Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever one-shot, there's not enough Kazuichi content that doesn't have him simping for Sonia.  
> I've had this idea on my head for a while and so I wrote it, hope you enjoy it!

What happened wasn’t planned.

Or at least, Kazuichi wasn’t the one who planned it.

It was late at night when he realized he left his beanie at your cottage after a movie day, when he left to his cottage after dinner he hadn’t notice he wasn’t wearing it, he didn’t even remember when he took it off, was it when you were getting ready for the movie? When he got up to get some snacks? when he looked at you and realized just how _ beautiful and tempting  _ you looked on those shorts, the way the muscles on your legs tensed a little when you moved and-

No

He shouldn’t think of you like that, you’re his friend! __

But he did, oh so frequently. But, in his defense, how could he not? You’re a sight to behold and a delight to be around! Ugh, look at him, he was starting to sound like Gundham.

Would it be rude to go back this late? It was 11:46 already. Though, knowing you as he does, you could still be awake at this hour.

Yeah, he’s going now.

But on his way to your cottage, he couldn’t stop thinking of that. Was it weird to think like  _ that _ of a friend? Of you? No matter how much he tried, you would always be on his mind, your voice, your lips, the way that you would hug him from behind pressing your breast against his back, did you do that on purpose? To tease him? ‘Cause it was working.

It isn’t fair! He wants to feel them with his hand! His hands! Not just with his back is that too much to ask for?!

Ah, he’s already in front of your cottage, he should knock and see if you’re awake.

But then he heard a sound.

Was that a-

No, no it can be! A moan? Was that really a moan? Yours?

Oh god, he had to go.

But-but what if it was a moan of pain?! Where you hurt? Was someone attacking you? He has to at least check!

He knows there’s a window on the side of your cottage, luckily the curtains would be drawn so he could see…

So he could see if you were hurt! Yeah, he was just checking to make sure, nothing else.

Yeah…

_ Oh, what’s this? _

Your curtains are drawn.

He can see you as clear as day.

You were on your knees, on the floor 

But you weren’t hurt

Oh no.

You’re naked.

You’re naked and there’s a hot pink dildo between your legs

Oh fuck, he gotta get out of here!

But he can’t move, his feet are glued to the floor and he can’t take his eyes off you, you look so beautiful down on your knees moving your pretty thighs  _ up, down, _ riding that dildo. Fuck, you’re taking it so well, bouncing and taking it deep into your pussy, and he could see you were dripping wet, your juices sliding down your thighs, you were making a mess and he was loving it...

And your moans,  _ fuck _ , your moans were making his dick twitch and his pants feel too tight, and he was sure he would start panting soon.

A keening noise fell from your lips, you looked desperate, were you about to cum?...

Your almost breathless voice interrupted his train of thought

“ _ Kazuichi! Kazuichi please, more!” _

You moaned his name,  _ his _ name!

Fuck it, he’s not gonna cum on his pants.

He took his dick on his hand while he watched how your hips speed up, he could see it in your face, you were so  _ close _ , your skin glistened with a faint sheen of sweat, one of your hands was busy keeping you up and the other was on one of your breast twisting your nipple, damn, your other breast was bouncing almost  _ begging _ to be sucked and oh did he want to do so.

Your moans were almost breathless but he could still hear you, his name on your lips along with your pleas for  _ more, harder, faster. _

His hand speeds up, he could only imagine how tight you would be around his dick if he were the one fucking you and not that dildo, hot pink like his hair. Did you buy it thinking of him? He hopes you did.

He could see you were starting to get tired, at this point you were panting desperately begging for him to make you cum, your hips going up and down trying to take it even deeper and hitting that spot inside you that made your moans louder for a moment and your eyes go glossed over by pleasure, you looked so beautiful moaning his name.

He watched the hand that was caressing your breast move down to start rubbing your swollen clit trying to rush your climax and he could feel his own approaching, he would have to bite into his hand to stop himself from moaning to loudly.

Then, with a sweet, breathless moan of his name, you came.

You squirmed still bouncing a little to ride out your orgasm, a bliss-filled look in your eyes.

He came bitting down on his own hand, his cum splashing on the wall of your cottage, and then it was like a spell was broken, realizing what he had done.

He had to go now! He couldn’t let you catch him like this!

He hurriedly fixed his clothes and sprinted back to his cottage.

How was he gonna look you in the eyes tomorrow?.

He was gone now, you got up from the floor, your legs a little shaky and wet with your juices.

You suppressed a smirk as you finally got into bed.

It all went just as you planned.

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to make it longer but I couldn't, sorry!  
> Please let me know if you liked it, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
